Dominance
by SydneyRichelle
Summary: "Yep there is no doubt, we all know who wears the pants." They all collapsed into fits of more laughter. Missing Aang staring at Katara with a look that promised that she would regret not refuting their claims about him. -Kataang oneshot


**Another rambling oneshot. Gets pretty steamy so watch out..**

**Comedy is not my forte, but I tried, hope you get a chuckle out of everyone teasing Aang.**

**I'm not very happy with this but oh well, let me know what you think.**

Dominance 

They were all gathered around the night before Zuko and Mai's wedding.

The aforementioned couple were sitting together on the settee, obvious adoration in each others eyes. Katara and Toph were seated on the matching couch to the right. They had been catching up since Toph had just arrived back. She had spent time with her parents for the most part of this year.

"So Toph how was your vacation?" Sokka asked leaning over the arm of his chair, he was sitting to the right of her so she moved to face him, "It was good to see my parents, but no one is as entertaining as you Snoozles."

Sokka pretended to be angry at the return of the nickname but everyone knew he liked the attention.

Katara laughed at her brothers antics then turned her attention to the almost newlyweds. She asked them what they planned to do for their honeymoon.

"My uncle told me about this small beach near Ember Island, we're going to explore it." Zuko looked to Mai and she blushed.

Mai had been opening up a lot more to the group of friends, Katara was starting to really see there was more to her than most people gave her credit for.

"You are a way bigger woman than I ever will be Sokka and you know it." Toph said laughing out loud drawing everyone's attention back to the pair.

"I am insulted that you would say that Toph! I am such a man that I… uh.. am the manliest man ever to man!" Sokka had puffed up his chest for effect but everyone was laughing, not believing a word.

Aang walked in and sat down on the armchair in between Sokka and Zuko.

Sokka noticed his entrance and couldn't resist teasing the Avatar.

"If anyone isn't a man it would be Aang! He's more in touch with his feminine side than any girl I know!" Everyone chuckled and Aang raised an eyebrow at Sokka.

"What did I walk into here?" he asked looking around for an ally.

Katara knew Aang could take Sokka's teasing so she wasn't worried.

She explained to him that Toph and Sokka were bating each other about femininity.

"And Sokka unable to come up with anything to say threw you into the fray." Katara said smiling at him.

They had been together since the end of the war, about nine years ago. She had never been happier. He was the light of her life and soon they would make it official like Zuko and Mai were doing tomorrow.

She caught his eyes and they gazed at each other for moment, it wasn't an unusual occurrence. They would lose all knowledge of their surroundings and get lost in each other.

The conversation going on around them started to break through their haze. She shook her head clearing the thoughts of Aang from her mind, catching the tail end of Sokka's joke.

"I mean come on, it's obvious Katara wears the pants in that relationship." He laughed and a few other giggles sounded.

"She crooks her finger and Aang comes running." Zuko added joining in on the fun.

Aang shot him a glare that screamed of betrayal.

"I have seen him rubbing her feet after a long day of travel, while she just falls asleep!" Sokka gasped out still laughing.

"He does do all the laundry while they travel, and the cooking now that he's learned more vegetarian meals." Toph said punching Katara in the arm.

Katara was blushing so much that she could of sworn her face was about to start on fire.

Aang had a similar problem, but was laughing along with them. It didn't bother him that they thought he was whipped over Katara, because honestly, he was.

"What do you bet that in the bedroom Katara throws poor Aang around." Toph said throwing her head back laughing.

"As much as I hate to think of my sister and Aang, I can see him waiting quietly under the blankets for Katara to come in and have her way with him." Sokka slapped his knee, appreciating his own joke. Even Mai cracked a smile at that image.

Zuko added his own rendition of what he thought went on behind the scenes of the Avatar's bedroom.

"There was that one time Katara pulled you out of that diplomatic meeting. Was she so hard up she needed to use you then send you back to work?"

Sokka fell out of his chair remembering that instance a few months ago, Toph was already struggling to breathe, while Mai hid her laughter behind her hand.

"Yep there is no doubt, we all know who wears the pants." They all collapsed into fits of more laughter. Missing Aang staring at Katara with a look that promised that she would regret not refuting their claims.. about him.

He watched her bite her lip, she was worried… good.

During this whole conversation Katara looked embarrassed enough to wish the floor would swallow her up, while Aang was watching her.

Aang may be the type to spoil his lover with little things like chores and massages but in the bedroom he was the one calling the shots. His friends couldn't be more off the mark with their jokes.

Unlike her normal personality Katara was rather reserved when it came to making love.

When their laughter started to get a bit out of hand Aang decided to act. He was known for his cool demeanor but this, really, this.

It was too much.

She caught his eye and shrank down into the couch, she knew he was planning something when she saw that heated look.

The look that made her knees weak and her mouth go dry. He was about to do something that would embarrass her for weeks she was sure, but strangely, she was okay with it.

The others were all still laughing at their own jokes, it didn't stop when he stood up and walked over to where Katara was sitting. Not giving her time to do anything he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up crushing her lips to his.

He lowered her so her feet were back on the ground but didn't release her lips. He plundered her mouth, not letting her participate in this kiss, just making her accept it.

Aang possessed her, handling her in such a way that no one in that room would doubt his prowess again.

Katara felt her knees go soft and he caught her. Wrapping his arms around her to hold her upright.

She was unable to do anything but receive his kiss. She couldn't think, her mind wasn't functioning, all she saw, felt, and heard was Aang.

Pulling away slightly he looked into Katara's face, her closed eyes and moist lips. He leaned down and took her bottom lip in his teeth causing her to moan out his name. Giving her one more hard kiss, he threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

Missing the open mouthed stares of the audience around them.

"Well based off what I heard going on there, I'm guessing Aang just proved us all wrong?"

* * *

He tossed her on their bed and pulled off his shirt. Katara looked up at him, stars in her eyes.

She loved this man.

He crawled onto the bed, hovering over her.

"You were just going to sit there and let them think you were some amazing sex queen weren't you." he said accusingly.

He nipped at her lips and she let out a shuddered breath.

"Come on Katara. I'll give you what you want if you just say it." she looked up at him questioningly then shook her head.

He leaned so the lower half of his body pressed into hers and she arched off the mattress into him. Whimpering his name.

"Don't make me." she begged.

He leaned down kissing her throat, trailing his way lower, kissing her after each word, "Come. On. Katara."

She would of rolled her eyes at him if he wasn't currently doing his best to make them cross instead.

"You're… ah… amazing." she croaked out.

"I like those words my love, but those aren't the right ones." he was pushing her robes open freeing up more skin for him to use to tease her. He loved that she could barely speak when they made love, that she turned to putty in his arms, his to mold and enjoy.

"I love you Aang." she said seriously pulling him closer and kissing his neck. She tried to take the lead every once in awhile, but right now he was teaching her a lesson so he moved away.

"I adore those words. Try again." Aang mumbled, heading lower, kissing her stomach. She grabbed his head and ran her fingers down to his neck. Katara smiled when he groaned out her name this time.

He kissed his way back up to claim her mouth once more. Grabbing her hands he held them above her head, staring into her eyes.

"Katara, after I all went through down there I need to hear it. I'll give you what you want as soon as you say it."

He pulled away from her, the worst sort of torture.

Katara, unable to take his cruelty in stopping, leaned upward nipped at his jaw, maybe if she could just distract him… he growled at her and bit her earlobe in retaliation.

He told her to give him the words one last time.

When he started to pull away from her again she cried out, grumbling out the word fine.

She mumbled what he wanted to hear.

"That wont cut it darling." he said coming an inch closer to where she wanted him.

She mumbled it again this time a bit louder.

"My gorgeous Katara, I may have to leave you here wanting." he said huskily, close to her ear. She knew he was bluffing but was too far gone to realize it.

"Alright fine. Aang you wear the pants, you wear them! Now please will you concentrate on this." Katara yelled out, fed up with his game.

Aang laughed softly, quickly pulling at their clothes.

Who cares what their friends thought, he knew the truth. And he enjoyed constantly reminding her of that truth as well. 

**Aang is such a stud in my mind ha. Review!**


End file.
